1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a linear vibrator having a flexible printed circuit board (hereinafter referred to as an “FPCB”) including a copper film pattern processed in a meander line pattern and, more particularly, to a linear vibrator capable of solving a frequency interference problem between an electromagnetic structure and antenna disposed within a mobile device using an FPCB including a copper film pattern processed in a meander line pattern in the linear vibrator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a mobile device tends to adopt a touch screen. If a touch screen is used, various haptic functions for generating vibration are used.
For this reason, a linear vibration motor having an excellent response characteristic and capable of implementing vibration in various frequency bands in order to implement various haptics has been used.
If the linear vibration motor is used in the mobile device, frequency interference is generated due to an interaction between an antenna and a vibration generator (motor) within the mobile device, thereby being capable of affecting the reception sensitivity of the antenna.
That is, a conventional technology has a problem in that interference with a frequency of an antenna is generated due to inductance caused by the copper film of an FPCB used in a linear vibration motor.
Accordingly, an embodiment of the present invention proposes an FPCB having a copper film pattern shape having a frequency region out of the resonant frequency region of an antenna and a linear vibrator using the FPCB.